


Plus One

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance still has a whole lot of bitterness over the fact that Justin won't admit the truth about himself.  Enough bitterness to do the unthinkable at Justin's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PLUS ONE  
One

Lance muted his iPod and pushed a button on his treadmill. “Hello?” 

“So…you going crunch crunch smack smack?”

“Uh…” Lance panted as he squinted at the caller ID. “Chris?”

“Duh, Bass…caller ID?”  
“I’m on the treadmill. It’s hard to see from here. What did you say?”

“Oh. Sorry. I was eating an apple. Are you going?”

“Going where?”

“ONLY the biggest private shindig west of your Mississippi.” Lance could almost hear Chris roll his eyes. “The engagement party.”

“Of course I am. It’s what friends do. Aren’t YOU going?”

“Don’t turn this back on me, Bass.”

“What? It’s a party for my good friend. My brother. I got invited, I’m going.”

“That’s pretty much your mantra, isn’t it? You get invited, you go. They could be opening a Dairy Queen in Compton and you’d go.”

“Shut up, Chris.” Lance brought the treadmill to a stop, wiping his face with a towel. “Does this call have a purpose?”

“Yes. I’m just wondering if you can swallow all your bitterness and attend this function with a smile on your face.”

“Chris, I don’t…”

“Lance Bass, if you say you don’t know what I’m talking about, I will reach through his phone and strangle you,” Chris snapped. “I know you still hold a torch for Mr. Timberlake. Well, maybe it’s not a TORCH anymore. It’s probably more of a…well…a match? A sparkler?”

“Chris,” Lance sighed patiently. “I’m over all that.”

“When’s the last time you had sex, Lance?”

“Tuesday, if you must know,” Lance said proudly.

“With Justin.”

Lance froze. “Um…four months ago?”

“Lance,” Chris groaned. “I love the kid, but he’s a jerk when it comes to you. You know that.”

 

“Yeah, I know it,” Lance mumbled. “But it was a “one last fling” sorta thing.”  
“He’s been with her for five years, Lance. You KNOW he’s never gonna leave her, right?”

“God, Chris, you talk like I’m in love with him or something,” Lance tried to joke.

“Are you?”

“No,” Lance said quietly. “Not anymore.”

Chris’ voice seemed to soften. “Lance, you’re still my geeky kid brother, no matter how much you beef up. I worry about you.”

“I appreciate that, Chris,” Lance said, and he did. He knew how strong Chris’ loyalty was. He also knew how hard it was for Chris to basically take sides, even after all this time. “I’m fine. Honest. I can’t NOT go. It’s not the way I’d prefer to spend my weekend, but at least there will be good food and expensive booze. It’s an excuse to dress up and see people I haven’t seen in a while. Speaking of that…”

“No, I’m not going,” Chris interrupted. “I’m not even on that side of the country right now. I’m in Dallas.”

“Dallas.”

“You don’t want to know,” Chris said, and Lance probably really didn’t.

“Joey’s not coming…he’s back in New York for some thing.” Lance waved his hand in the air, like Chris could see him. 

“That leaves C. I KNOW he’ll be there. Tell him hey for me, okay?”

“Chris…I appreciate you calling,” Lance said. “But I’m fine. I’m totally over Justin Timberlake.”

“I’m going to pretend I believe that. Take it easy, Lance.” Chris hung up.

 

As he stood in the shower twenty minutes later, Lance let the hot water beat on his head as he leaned against the wall. Justin Timberlake was a blessing and curse in his life, and always had been. When they’d met, Justin was already a superstar, even if no one knew his name. Lance was perfectly willing to follow in his shadow, trying desperately to be accepted and doing everything he could not to be sent home. Justin was polite and helpful, and didn’t consciously condescend to Lance, though often it was how Lance felt. During No Strings Attached, when Lance showed how sly and smart and aware he was regarding business things, Justin suddenly seemed to realize that Lance had something to offer.

Lance knew it was always just sex for Justin. While Justin did truly care for Lance as a person and as his friend, he would never accept the side of himself that was attracted to men. Justin had no interest in coming out in any way. He was looking for a pretty girl to hang on his arm, and then eventually that would lead to the white picket fence, the minivan, and the 2.5 perfect children. He tried to ignore the part of himself that wanted sex with a man…but now and then it reared its ugly head, and he turned to Lance. And Lance allowed it. He’d fallen in love with Justin when he was twenty and old enough to know better. Now that love had faded; he hadn’t lied to Chris. 

Lance’s emotions regarding Justin swirled from love to lust to bitterness to hatred to insane jealousy. But he could be a man about this. He’d attend the engagement party, kiss Jessica’s cheek, tell Justin how happy he was for them…and then he’d go back to his table, drink his Scotch, and think of inventive ways to kill them both.

 

“Jessica. You look stunning.” Lance kissed her cheek, then pulled back to look her over. “You’re one of the few women I know who can wear leopard and make it work.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Jessica beamed at him, then touched Justin’s arm.

Justin turned away from the man he’d been talking to. “Lance! I’m so glad you could make it!” Justin pulled Lance into a hug so fierce he almost knocked his own fedora off.

“Hello, Justin.” Lance closed his eyes briefly and slapped Justin on the back. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Justin pulled away and righted his hat. “Some party, huh?”

“You never did do anything halfway,” Lance pointed out. 

“Right,” Justin said softly. “Well…enjoy the party. JC’s over by the bar.”

“Of course he is,” Lance said, rolling his eyes and smiling. He was proud of the way he turned and walked away without looking back.

“Lance! Hey, man!” JC put down his glass of wine and gave Lance a warm hug.

“Jesus, JC, have you lost weight?”

“Not on purpose. Just so busy, you know? Just got back from Jamaica…there were some parties there, cat, that were off the HOOK!” JC beamed at Lance. “You need to come along sometime.”

“I party enough,” Lance promised. “So, C…what have you been up to besides partying your way across the Caribbean?”

“Well,” JC said, and launched into a stream of words and giggles that lasted for fifteen minutes. Lance was almost halfway into his second drink before JC came up for breath. “Am I talking too much?” JC asked with a frown.

“No,” Lance said honestly. “I’ve missed you, JC.”

JC tilted his head. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Suddenly sad, Lance looked down and toyed with the straw in his drink.

“I’m sorry,” JC said quietly, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I know this can’t be easy for you.”

“I’m fine,” Lance repeated, chuckling as he downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. “I told you, I’m fine. You and Chris…worrying about me like mother hens.”

“Don’t we have a reason to worry?” JC asked.

“Who’s worried?” Justin breezed over, throwing an arm around each of them. He tilted his head towards Lance, and Lance could actually hear Justin inhale. Lance smiled. He’d picked that cologne knowing full well it was one of Justin’s favorites.

“No one,” Lance said. “Except you, maybe. Are you really ready to tie the knot?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Justin said, tugging at his necktie in an exaggerated fashion. “What about you two?”

“You know I’m not ready to settle down, J,” JC said. “Too much fun to have.”

“You can always have fun with a steady girl, JC,” Lance pointed out. “You’re almost thirty-six.”

“And?” JC asked, glaring at him.

“How about you, Lance? Why aren’t you settled down?” Justin asked.

“Oh, just haven’t found that special someone, I guess,” Lance said lightly. “We can’t all be as lucky as you.”

“Right,” Justin said. “Well, I gotta mingle. I’ll catch up with you two later.” He melted into the crowd.

“I never thought he’d be the next one to get married,” JC observed. “Hell, I thought YOU’D find someone to marry before he’d settle down.”

“Well, one never really knows with Justin,” Lance said absently, watching the tall figure stride through the crowd as if he owned the room.

 

Two hours later, Lance was on a dark corner of the balcony, sipping at an Irish coffee and looking up at the starry night. Jessica’s stylist friend had a gorgeous home overlooking a large wooded area, and the stars seemed brighter than any he’d seen since moving from Mississippi all those years before. Lance snorted as he sipped at his coffee. Justin had probably asked the stars to shine their brightest for that night, and of course they complied.

“What are you hiding from?”

Lance whirled around, almost spilling his coffee. “Oh. Justin. God. No one. Just needed a breather.”

Justin looked at Lance’s cup and raised an eyebrow. “Coffee?”

“Irish coffee. Suited my mood.”

“That sounds good.” Justin leaned on the stone wall and looked out into the darkness. “Gorgeous night, huh?”

“Would the great Justin Timberlake have anything less for the party to celebrate his engagement to the perfect girl?” Lance asked, rolling his eyes and sipping his coffee.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means.” Lance sighed. “I’m sorry, Justin, if I find it hard sometimes to play my role with you.” Lance’s voice was quiet and cold.

“What role?”

Lance sighed again. “Please don’t play dumb with me, Justin. Look. I’m glad you’re happy. It’s all I ever wanted for you. But I think this whole game you play where you hide what you truly are…it’s gonna bite you in the ass someday, that’s all.”

Justin frowned. “Come here.” He took Lance by the elbow and started to lead him from the balcony. Lance glared at him and shrugged the hand off. Justin found Jessica in the crowd and whispered to her. She nodded and pointed across the room. Justin tilted his head, motioning for Lance to continue following him. Justin stopped and spoke with a brunette Lance didn’t know, who pointed towards the main foyer of the large house. Justin smiled and headed towards the foyer.

“Justin, where are we going? Who was that?” Lance hissed.

“That’s Estee. This is her house. I told her you weren’t feeling well, and asked if there was somewhere she had a medicine cabinet.” Justin led Lance up the staircase from the foyer. They went into the second door on the left, a large bathroom with a double sink and shower large enough for six people. Justin closed the door and locked it. “Now…you were saying?”

Lance stared at Justin for a moment, shaking his head. Only Justin would leave his own engagement party to have a serious conversation in someone else’s bathroom. “Justin, I do believe that Jessica is the right girl for you. It’s obvious to anyone near you that she makes you happy. But I just feel that denying what you really are is stupid.” 

“And what am I, Lance?” Justin pushed up against Lance until Lance’s backside hit the counter. Justin’s hands rested on the counter at either side of Lance’s hips. His dark eyes were angry.

“You’re bi…”

“Don’t. I am NOT.” Justin swallowed. “What you and I did…what we shared…I NEVER did that with anyone else. It was just you. It doesn’t make me…bisexual.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t it? You like fucking girls. You like sucking dick. To most rational people, that would define bisexual.” Lance saw a muscle in Justin’s jaw clench. “You’re fighting it just as hard as I fought my feelings for you for all those years. You finally learn to give in. Doesn’t mean you’re weak or anything.”

“So THAT’S what this is about? You still have feelings for me, so you’re getting back at me by doing THIS?”

“Contrary to your belief, Justin, there ARE people on this planet who manage NOT to be in love with you,” Lance snapped. “I came to terms with my feelings for you a long time ago. All I’m saying is admit the truth, if only to yourself. Before your wedding.”

“Oh, so now you’re looking out for me?” Justin snarled. “Completely unselfish, from the bottom of your heart? You know what? Fuck you, Lance!”

“Would you like to?” Lance asked pleasantly, a lazy smile on his face.

Justin growled and smashed his lips against Lance’s, brutally kissing him. Lance groaned, completely not expecting the assault. He grabbed at Justin’s suit coat, one hand sliding up to grab the fedora and toss it to the floor. Justin ground his hips against Lance, sucking at Lance’s tongue and occasionally biting his lip. His hand reached down to press against Lance’s cock, which was already hard and straining against the silk of his pants. “You get me so fucking mad…so fucking hard…” Justin hissed against Lance’s mouth.

“No…let me…consider it a wedding gift.” Lance spun them around so Justin was pressed against the counter. “I’d give everything to fuck you up on this counter right now…watch you in the mirror? I know you like that. But you have guests, and we don’t have time.” Lance fell to his knees and unbuckled Justin’s belt.

“Ah…Christ…Lance…” Justin gasped, a hand fisting in Lance’s hair.

Lance pulled Justin’s cock from his pants, moaning slightly as he rubbed the hot smooth skin against his cheek before taking him into his mouth. “You remember this,” he ordered before sucking Justin in deep. “You remember that no one does this for you like I do.”

“Fuck…Lance…yes…please…” Justin’s voice dropped to a whimper as Lance added a hand, stroking as he worked Justin in and out of his mouth. Lance’s tongue flicked around the head, then he pulled Justin all the way back into his mouth with hard strokes of his hand. “Lance…Lance…” Justin’s body shuddered, and he gasped as he came. 

Lance sucked Justin dry, then carefully tucked him back into his pants. He stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Justin…”

“Quiet,” Justin said. He grabbed the back of Lance’s head with one hand, and undid his pants with the other. Lance gasped as Justin stroked him, his head dropping to Justin’s shoulder. Justin pulled Lance’s head back. “Look at me,” he muttered, his hand experienced and quick. Lance felt uncomfortable staring Justin in the face, but he soon was gasping for breath, his legs shaking. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as he came, feeling the hot wetness soak through his boxers. Justin withdrew his hand and pulled away from Lance. As he washed his hands in the sink, his gaze met Lance’s in the mirror. “Never again,” he hissed. “You stay away from me.”

“You brought me in here, remember?” Lance snapped. “You can’t tell me you didn’t expect…”

Justin picked up his hat and left the bathroom without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

PLUS ONE  
Two

Lance stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment, washed his face and hands, and opened the bathroom door. He slowly made his way down the stairs, trying to appear completely normal. He snuck out of the house, making sure to avoid JC and anyone else he might know. The valet brought his car around, and he sped off.

As soon as he entered his own home, he went straight upstairs and took a very long hot shower. By the time the water ran cold, he was seated on the floor of the shower, curled up into a ball and shivering.

 

Lance kept himself busy over the next month or two, trying his best to keep from thinking. At all. About anything. Especially about Justin. He was very angry with himself. It didn’t matter what Justin admitted or didn’t admit. It was none of Lance’s business, really. It wasn’t like if Justin admitted he was bisexual, he’d drop Jessica and come running to Lance. And it wasn’t as if Lance really wanted that, anyway. Sure, he’d always felt something special emotionally towards Justin, and he knew that until his dying day, he’d always want Justin sexually. But he and Justin were as different as night and day, and they’d never work as a couple. It just made Lance feel dirty and wrong, like whatever he and Justin did was so completely awful that Justin couldn’t even admit it to himself. No matter how good the sex was, afterwards, Lance always felt used and ashamed.

And now he felt even MORE ashamed. Getting it on with Justin AT HIS ENGAGEMENT PARTY. Pressed up against a stranger’s bathroom counter. Sure, he’d had his share of one night stands, or, hell, fifteen-minute stands. And usually they never made it to a bed. Pressed up against a wall. Propped up on the sink in a dirty janitor’s closet. This was one of the NICER places Lance had randomly gotten off. But this wasn’t his style. 

He blamed it on Justin. Things were easier to deal with if he just blamed them on Justin.

 

“And then you fly to New York on the sixth, stay til the tenth. I have your usual room reserved,” Lance’s assistant said. She flipped through some folders. “Oh…you need to sign this.” She handed him a pen and a few pieces of paper.

Lance scanned them and signed. He wasn’t so busy that he couldn’t deal with things on his own, but he’d gotten used to having an assistant. Some days, assistance was just really necessary. “Thanks,” he said, giving back the papers and pen.

“Oh…here’s the mail from the office.” She handed him a stack of envelopes. “I opened it all, took out what we could deal with. There are a few personal things in there, as well.”

“To the office? Hmm. Thanks.” They stood up from Lance’s kitchen table and hugged. “Enjoy your vacation.”

“Two weeks in Barbados? Can’t wait,” she said, grinning. “I’ll have my cell if…”

Lance shook his head. “No,” he interrupted her. “VACATION. You do NOT answer that cell. I won’t be calling you, anyway. Enjoy yourself.”

He walked her to the door and waved as she went down the sidewalk. Lance closed his front door, then flipped through the mail. A few requests for interviews (some magazines still contacted him through the postal service – Lance thought it was quaint), a legal issue or two. A black envelope addressed in an unfamiliar flowing script caught his eye. The rest of the mail landed on the floor.

Lance carefully opened the envelope with shaking hands. The invitation inside was all black as well, with all the type in silver block letters. The handwritten note at the bottom was written in silver Sharpie. “We really hope you can make it,” Lance read out loud. That note was in an unfamiliar handwriting, which Lance assumed was Jessica’s. He gulped as he read the all too familiar handwriting below. “Can’t wait to see you there.”

Lance stared at the invitation as though it might bite him. He clutched it in his hand as he headed back to the kitchen.

 

Lance stumbled to the door, leaning on the doorframe as he opened it. “Chris?”

“Jesus Christ, Bass,” Chris gasped, staring at him. “What the hell? You smell like a liquor store drove in here and ran you over six or seven times. Look like it, too.”

“It’s my house. I can do what I want.” Lance removed his sunglasses, blinked and tried to focus on Chris. “Did I invite you here?”

“Do you ever invite me here? No. I was back on the west coast, thought I stop by and see my buddy Lance. Glad I did.” Chris frowned. “Gonna ask me in?”

“Whatever.” Lance replaced his sunglasses, turned around and headed down the hall. Chris came in, put his duffle down, and closed the front door. He frowned again. The entire house was dark, all the blinds pulled, no lights on. 

Chris followed Lance, who went out on the deck. Lance’s beautiful kitchen was a complete mess. Empty pizza boxes lined the counters, dirty glasses filled the sink. Chris’ eyes widened as he saw the recycle bin, half-full of whiskey bottles. “Must’ve been some party,” Chris remarked as he joined Lance on the deck.

“No one’s been here in weeks,” Lance told him, refilling his glass. He was laying on a lounge chair, bottle of whiskey on one side of the chair, bucket of ice on the other. “I know you’re not a whiskey fan…there’s beer in the fridge.”

“Ten am is even too early for me, dude, but I appreciate it.” Chris looked around the deck. A pile of photo albums sat on a small table. “You mind?” Chris asked. Lance waved a hand towards the table, then lay back to face the sun. Chris picked up one of the albums and paged through it. “Good God…we were such dorks back then.”

“Not all of us. Some of us were born superstars. The spotlight was already shining between Mama’s legs when we shot out.”

“Nice, Bass.” Something caught Chris’ eye as he stacked the photo albums. He slid the black invitation out from under the bottom album. “So…you got yours, too, huh?”

“Classy. That Jessica Biel is one classy broad.” Lance toasted the air. “You know she picked that out. I bet Justin has very little say as to what’s going on with this wedding.” 

“Lance…when did you get your invitation?”

“Friday. The day my assistant went on vacation.”

“When did you start drinking?”

“Friday. The day my assistant went on vacation.”

“Lance, today’s Monday!”

“You get an A in calendar, Chris.” Lance smiled brilliantly. “You were always the smartest of us all. Me? Everything thinks I’m smart, but I’m dumb. As I’ve gotten older, I’ve thought more with my dick and less with my brain. Didya know that?”

“Okay. You’re cut off.” Chris swiped the glass from Lance’s hand before he could stop him.

“Hey!”

“Let’s get you up to the shower.” Chris yanked Lance to his feet.

“Dammit, Chris, you’re not my dad!”

“Your dad would kick your ass if he saw you like this. You’re lucky I’m NOT your dad. I just want you in the shower. You reek.” Chris started dragging Lance through the house.

“Yep…I bet Jessica picked the invites. Jessica picked the colors. Jessica will decide on the menu, the colors, the flowers.” Lance allowed Chris to lead him upstairs to the master bedroom. He fell on the bed and sighed, whipping off his sunglasses. “He seems so much colder with her, ya know? ‘Member when he was with Britney? He was all about moonlight and roses back then. Mr. Romance. He even…didya know he even gave me flowers once? Yeah. He’d seen Brit, then he came back to the hotel. Dumbass me was waiting up for him…I always did. Sometimes he came, sometimes he didn’t. This time he did…brought me a daisy from the bouquet he’d given her.” Lance sighed again. “I still have the damn thing. If you’d have gone through a few more albums, you’d have found it, pressed in the pages.”

“Dammit, Bass,” Chris said, shaking his head. “You told me you were over him.”

“Never gonna be over him all the way, Chris. It’ll take someone pretty damn special to erase Justin Timberlake from my life.” Lance sat up. 

“Take a shower, Lance,” Chris said. “Seriously. I’ll clean up the kitchen and make us some lunch.”

“Okay,” Lance said. He struggled to his feet and kissed Chris on the cheek. “Thanks, man. You’re a good friend.”

“Yuck.” Chris wiped the kiss from his face and left the room.

 

A half-hour later, Lance reappeared in a clean shirt and shorts, looking ten times better. He still smelled of alcohol, but he seemed to have sobered up a bit. “Sorry.”

“What for? I’ve seen you looking worse.” Chris put a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and handed it to Lance. “Sit down and eat.”

“Yeah, but that was different. Drunk off my ass out partying is one thing. Drinking at home alone like a loser is another.”

“I’ve always known you were a loser, Lance. That’s nothing new.” Chris gave Lance a bright smile. Lance gave Chris the finger.

Lance took a few bites of his sandwich and sipped at the glass of iced tea in front of him. “He couldn’t even be bothered to send the invitation here. He sent it to the office. TO MY OFFICE, Chris. What the fuck?”

“Yeah, that’s sorta weird,” Chris said evasively. “I’m surprised you just got that on Friday. I got mine a week ago.”

“I’m sure he was debating whether to send it. She probably signed first, then handed him a few to add personal messages to…and he held mine.”

“Why would he do that?”

Lance sighed. “We just might have had an…interlude…at the engagement party.”

Chris turned off the stove and sat down with his own sandwich. “An interlude?”

“I may have blown him,” Lance said, taking a huge bite of sandwich.

“Blown him. I’m hoping you’re saying you blew him bubbles.” Chris glared at Lance, who suddenly was very interested in his sandwich. “Are you fucking kidding me? You blew Justin at his fucking ENGAGEMENT PARTY?” Chris screeched. Lance winced.

“It was NOT my fault. I did not go there planning for this to happen! We were out on the balcony talking, and I brought up the whole refusing to admit he’s bi thing. Yeah, I know.” Lance held up a hand as Chris opened his mouth. “Bad idea. I realize that now. But I was angry. And next thing I know he’s dragging me away to a bathroom so we can talk in private, and he had me pressed up against the counter, and then we were kissing…”

“And then his dick accidentally fell into your mouth?” Chris asked. Lance had the grace to blush. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh, so this is ALL me?” Lance snapped. “He didn’t exactly shove me away, Chris. And even Justin has some willpower. If he didn’t want to do it, he wouldn’t have. He WANTED it.”

“You’re right,” Chris sighed.

“And trust me, I feel like shit. That was low, even for me. It wasn’t worth it. At all.” Lance put down his sandwich. “And then I got the invitation, and it just brought it all back. I always felt ashamed about what we did…Justin made me feel ashamed. Not that I was gay, or that I was doing something with a guy…but he always acted like he felt so dirty, which made ME feel dirty.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Chris said softly. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

Lance shrugged. “Don’t. So, Friday night, I went out determined to bring someone home. I looked GOOD, Chris. Best suit, hair done just right. I went to this nice gay bar I know…and nothing. No one was interested. They were all young guys in their twenties…I felt so old. Like a dirty old man. So I came home and found the whiskey. Mistake.” Lance shook his head.

“Jesus, Bass…you’re NOT old. Take it from someone who’s hit forty. Please don’t feel that way. You’re a young, hot guy. Everyone has an off night. Plus you were probably sending out a bad vibe, if you’d gotten the invite that day.”

“Maybe,” Lance mused. “So, I’m hot, huh?”

“Whatever.” Chris rolled his eyes and took Lance’s empty plate. “I just hope you’ll put the bottle away for a while.”

“Definitely. At least until the wedding. I plan on getting riproaring drunk THERE. Open bar,” Lance said with a grin. “And you’ll be there to keep an eye on me, right?”

“I hope you’d take me as your date,” Chris said lightly. Lance rolled HIS eyes. He looked at the invitation, which Chris had placed on the table on their way in. He picked it up, looking at it thoughtfully. “Actually, I know who I’ll ask. You’ll just have to go stag.”

“Just save me a dance,” Chris said. “Your boytoy date will have to deal with it.”


	3. Chapter 3

PLUS ONE  
Three

“Got my tweed pressed…got my best vest…now all I need is the girl…” Lance sang softly to himself as he straightened his tie and tugged at the jacket of his suit. He turned this way and that, studying himself in the mirror. The black Armani suit fit perfectly, and the black tie had a small pattern of pink checks that brought a bit of fun to the elegant cut of the suit. “Well, at least my mama wouldn’t be ashamed of how I look…we won’t think of what she’d say about my behavior.” Lance slipped on his shoes and tied them, grabbed his invitation, and headed out of his bedroom.

The hired car was idling in front of his house. “Good afternoon, Mr. Bass,” the driver said, tipping his hat respectfully.

“Afternoon.” Lance slid into the backseat, and poured himself a drink as the driver got behind the wheel. Just one. While he’d like nothing more to attend this wedding completely hammered, he owed it at least to Jessica and Justin’s family not to cause a scene. Jessica had done nothing to him, and Lynn had always acted like another mother to him.

As the car drove across town, Lance tapped his fingers on the leather seat, humming a nameless tune. Although Jessica and Justin had dropped hints about marrying overseas, they’d finally decided on a tiny vineyard in California. Lance had been there once, for a romantic weekend with an old flame. The vineyard was gorgeous, the large manor house was definitely big enough to hold all of the guests, and it was just unique enough to suit the man Justin had become.

“Here we are, sir,” the driver said through the intercom. The car stopped in front of a large home. Lance got out, took a deep breath, and headed up the stairs to the door.

He rang the bell and tapped his foot. Lance was surprised when a young boy answered the door. “Hello,” Lance said politely.

“Who are you?” The boy asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Sean!” A female voice yelled from the house. “I TOLD you to NEVER answer the door!” Lance heard the click-clack of high-heeled shoes heading towards the door. “Oh, Lance!”

“Guess it’s been too long, if he doesn’t even recognize me.” Lance smiled at Sean. “I’m a friend of your mom’s.”

“Okay.” The young boy shrugged and headed back down the hall.

Lance attempted to hug the woman who threw herself into his arms. “Careful…I’m afraid I’ll wrinkle you.”

“Ugh, don’t mention wrinkles. I think I found some crows’ feet this morning.” 

“I doubt it, Brit. You will NEVER age.”

“I hope not.” Britney Spears pulled back to look at him. “Well, don’t you look handsome? Are you sure I can’t talk you into a little nostalgic roll in the hay in the car? It’s been a long time since I did anything in the backseat.”

“I don’t think I’d know what to do with a girl in the backseat,” Lance confided.

“I am a VERY good teacher.” Britney wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

“You do look gorgeous.” Lance took Britney’s hand and twirled her around. She wore a pink silk dress that reached her knees. The dress flowed as she moved, and the neckline barely dropped into her cleavage. “Almost respectable.”

“If we’re gonna do this, I don’t want ANYONE saying anything about the way I’m dressed,” Britney said, click-clacking away to get her purse. “I want the headlines to make YOU look bad and ME look awesome.”

“I don’t know about that,” Lance said, feeling a bit uneasy for the first time since he’d come up with the idea to take Britney as his date. He’d called her the day after Chris had dropped by, and she’d immediately jumped at the chance for one last jab at her ex. “You know…you don’t have to do this.”

Britney cupped Lance’s chin in her palm. “Lance, I wasn’t stupid. I knew what was going on between you when Justin and I were dating.” Lance’s eye widened. “I knew I wasn’t quite enough for him, though he’d never admit it.”

“He never HAS admitted it,” Lance muttered.

“It’s easy to fall in love with Justin Timberlake,” Britney said with a sigh. “I know. I’ve made peace with our breakup, and my part in it. I know cheating on him was NOT the right thing to do…but at the time I was just so angry. Not just because he was cheating on ME, but because I knew he was using you. And that wasn’t right.” She patted his cheek. “You deserve better.” Britney straightened her dress and checked herself in the mirror one last time. “Let’s go do this. My one last immature completely crazy act before becoming a respectable married woman.” Lance snorted as he opened the door for her, and she smacked him in the chest with her purse.

 

Lance’s hands started to sweat as they joined the line of cars entering the vineyard property. He gulped a bit, tugging at his tie. Britney turned and looked at him, finishing her drink. “Lance, we don’t have to do this,” she said gently. “I’m all about revenge, but I have no problems allowing this car to turn around and take me back home without me ever getting out.”

Lance smiled at her. “Are you telling me you’d let me go to the wedding of the year all by myself?”

“I’m sure there’s some handsome young man in there perfectly willing to be your date,” she said.

Lance took her hand and kissed it. While he’d tried to remain loyal to Justin during his breakup with Britney, and while he’d always been insanely jealous of the relationship she was allowed to have with Justin, deep down Lance had always really liked her. “You’re a sweetheart,” Lance vowed, “and when I’m back home, I’m sending you flowers.”

“Jewelry,” she said absently, flipping open her compact and checking her face one last time. “From Tiffany’s.”

“Done,” Lance promised, and she giggled.

The driver handed over their invitation, security checked it, and they were directed up the drive. As the car crept to a stop, Britney took a deep breath. “Ready, honey?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Good. Let’s fucking drive that stake into Justin Timberlake’s heart one last time,” she said savagely, then gave him a beautiful smile.

“Good God, remind me to stay on your good side,” Lance said with fake alarm. She poked him as the driver opened the door. Lance stepped out, and helped Britney from the car. He heard a few whispers of shock, then a few more.

“Well, if nothing else, we know there won’t be any paparazzi here to bother us,” Britney said lightly, smiling at someone she knew and waving at someone else. “I’m sure Justin paid off everyone in town to stay away from this thing.”

Lance wove his fingers with hers. “How much do you want to bet that we don’t end up in ANY of the photographer’s pictures from the reception?” Britney giggled again.

They stopped to sign the guestbook, Britney’s signature large and flowing, her capital “B” in the shape of a fairy. “Don’t want him to miss it,” she whispered to Lance. The usher led them to Justin’s side of the large hall, trying not to do a double-take as he recognized Britney.

“We’ll sit here,” Lance told the usher, motioning to a row of seats where Chris, JC and his girlfriend, and Joey and Kelly already sat.

“Fuck me,” Chris murmured as Joey’s mouth fell open.

“Is that an offer?” Britney asked. She waved down the row at Joey and Kelly, reached over and squeezed JC’s knee, then smiled at Chris, who hugged her.

“Maybe if I drink enough,” Chris said, hugging her carefully. “Lance, are you fucking insane?”

“Probably,” Lance said, grinning arrogantly. He ordered the butterflies in his stomach to go back to their field of flowers somewhere. Justin deserved this, and in the grand scheme of things, he wasn’t hurting anyone.

“You look very nice, Brit,” JC said politely, completely shocked to see her. “Have you met my girlfriend, Nicole?”

“I don’t think so,” Britney said. “Nice to meet you. I LOVE your shoes! Where did you get them?”

Lance relaxed a bit as Britney leaned across Chris to discuss footwear with Nicole. Chris leaned back so he could see Lance’s face. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Then don’t,” Lance snapped.

“I told you I would have been your date,” Chris said. “If you were this desperate…”

Lance couldn’t help but grin. “Thanks…but I thought I was due to have a date with a girl. This should last me until I’m dead.”

“You picked quite a girl,” Chris said, sighing. “Just when I think I’ve gotten a handle on how devious you are, Bass, you do something like this.”

“Want to keep you on your forty-year-old toes, Kirkpatrick,” Lance said with a grin, and opened the bulletin for the service.

 

Fifteen minutes later, a harpist started to play, and a small door opened at the front of the room. Justin, Trace, and a few other men took their places at the front. Lance smiled as he recognized Justin’s little brothers, who weren’t all that little anymore. An usher led Lynn to her place, as well as Jessica’s mother. Everyone stood and turned to the back, and Jessica entered, a vision of loveliness in a beautiful cream designer gown. Lance glanced at her, then looked at Justin. Justin’s eyes were glued to his bride, and his smile could not get any wider. Lance almost began to regret his actions.

“He doesn’t deserve someone like her,” Britney murmured in Lance’s ear, and Lance nodded.

As Jessica passed their row, her eyes were fixed on the front of the room, and she did not take notice of Lance or his date. Justin did, however, and his eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. Lance smiled at him, taking Britney’s hand as they stood. Justin cleared his throat and looked back at Jessica, smile faltering slightly. 

“I think he saw you,” Chris hissed.

“I think he did,” Britney replied, lifting her chin a bit. “Bastard.”

The ceremony was beautiful, but then again, Lance expected nothing less. Jessica seemed like the type of person who knew exactly what she wanted, and she’d get it, no matter what. She and Justin were a perfect match. When the happy couple made their way back down the aisle, Justin was walking on Lance’s side. He completely avoided looking at their row, focusing on the people ahead of him instead. “I don’t think we should do the receiving line,” Lance said, turning to Britney. “I mean, I want to punch him in the face…”

“…but she doesn’t deserve it,” Britney finished for him. “Why don’t we walk down to the reception area? Free wine.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Mind if I wander down with you?” Chris asked, buttoning his suit jacket. “Lynn and I really aren’t on the best of terms right now, and I don’t have it in me to play nice with her.”

“Sure,” Lance said, giving him an odd look. “We’ll meet you guys down at the winery,” he said to JC and Joey. “I’m fairly certain Justin put us all at the same table.”

Chris, Lance and Britney snuck down a side aisle and out of the hall. Chris stepped ahead of Lance and grabbed Britney’s hand, tucking it in his arm. She giggled, carefully picking her way down the path in her high-heeled shoes. “WHY do you wear those things?” Chris wanted to know. “They’re like walking on spikes.”

“If you only knew,” she told him. “A good pair of heels accentuates your legs…and a girl’s got to look her best. Isn’t that right, Lance?” Britney called over her shoulder.

“Absolutely,” Lance said automatically.

“Lance, can I borrow your date today? I look SO much better with her than you do,” Chris said, twirling Britney around as they walked. 

“No,” Lance said. “Get your own inappropriate date.”

“Well, it’s not the first time I’ve been called inappropriate,” Britney said, and Lance and Chris both burst out laughing.

“Wow,” Chris said as they approached the reception area. Six gazebos were set up with wine-tasting areas and bars, and a large dance floor sat in the middle. Tables were set up in a circle around the gazebos. They split up, looking for their table. “Over here,” Chris said finally, pointing to a table by one of the gazebos. “Maybe Justin DOES like us. He put us right next to the bar.”

“Or else he thinks we’re all alcoholics,” Lance argued, taking off his jacket and draping it over a chair. He picked up his name card. “Lance Bass, Plus One,” he read.

“Plus One.” Britney tapped her chin. “I’ve definitely been called worse.”

“You’re Number One,” Lance said, kissing her cheek.

“Why don’t I have a camera?” Chris asked. “Lance voluntarily kissed a girl!”

Britney grabbed Lance by the shoulders and gave him a long deep kiss, with tongue. “And she kissed him back.” She quickly touched up her lipstick. “I need a drink.”

“I think I need a cigarette,” Lance said weakly, stumbling a bit once she let him go.

By the time the other guests reached the reception area, Chris, Britney and Lance had tasted quite a few of the wines, and were really enjoying themselves. When Joey, JC and their dates reached the table, Britney was telling a story, giggling as she waved her hands around. Chris was shouting with laughter, and Lance was holding his sides.

“Looks like you all are having fun,” JC said, frowning. “Leave any wine for the rest of us?”

“Lighten up, C,” Chris said in disapproval, toasting JC with his glass. “There’s plenty of wine for everyone.” He stood and walked over to Kelly. “I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look today, Kelly.” Chris dipped her and planted a kiss on her lips.

“Hands off my wife, Kirkpatrick,” Joey growled. “Just because you don’t have a date doesn’t mean you can make the moves on mine.”

“Relax, Joey,” Kelly said, giggling a bit. “Chris is always so cute when he’s tipsy.”

“But he’s nasty when he’s full out drunk,” Lance said, remembering far too many times during the lawsuit when Chris had shown up on Lance’s doorstep, drunk and furious.

“I do have a date. TWO dates, for your information,” Chris said haughtily. “I have decided that Lance is far too pretty today to not have him as my date…and Britney might as well come along for the ride.”

“Yay! A threesome!” Britney exclaimed, causing the entire table next to them to turn and stare. Lance burst out laughing, and even Joey had to smile.

Waiters came around with hot hors d’oeuvres, and after about an hour, the wedding party finally arrived. Lance had to admit that they made a gorgeous couple. Justin looked handsome no matter what, but there was something in the way he smiled at Jessica that made him even more attractive. The bridal party was seated, and the first course of dinner was served. Lance found himself having a very good time, seated as he was between Britney and Chris. Joey kept giving him odd looks across the table, but Lance ignored him. Joey was one of Lance’s best friends, but even he didn’t know the extent of things that had happened between Lance and Justin. They’d hidden it well, at Justin’s request, of course, but Chris had walked in on a few things back in the day that could not be covered up. 

“Finally!” Chris shouted as the music started. “You’re dancing with me, Beautiful.” He grabbed Britney’s hand and yanked her to her feet before she could protest. 

“Wait!” She whined, tugging at her shoes and pulling them off. “Okay. There.” She threw a smile over her shoulder at Lance as she allowed Chris to lead her to the dance floor. Lance heard the shocked murmurs all around them, but Britney ignored them, smiling at Chris as she tried to keep up with his insane dance moves.

Lance took a large gulp of his drink, not at all surprised when Joey fell into Britney’s seat next to him. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Aren’t you having fun?”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m having fun.” Joey studied Lance for a moment. “What the hell, Lance?”

Lance turned the full power of his green eyes onto his friend. “There’s a lot you don’t know, Joey. Let’s just say that Justin deserves this. This is ALL about him. It has nothing to do with Jessica. All right? He hasn’t always been the innocent one.”

“I never thought Justin Timberlake was innocent,” Joey told him. “He was born trying to pull the wool over people’s eyes.”

Lance nodded, finishing his drink. “I believe that.”

Chris and Britney danced the three fast songs as the dance floor filled, then the music grew slower, and Justin and Jessica were called out for their first dance as man and wife. Britney and Chris returned to the table, and she put her shoes back on. “I’m going to powder my nose. Excuse me.”

Lance touched her arm. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. You forget…I’m having a wedding of my own, soon. And this one will be done RIGHT.” Britney smiled at him. “Are YOU okay?”

He nodded. “Go powder.” She smiled and walked away.

Everyone applauded as Jessica and Justin finished their dance. Another slow song started, and the DJ invited other couples onto the floor. “Whattaya say, Bass? Wanna cut a rug with me?” Chris leaned over the back of Lance’s chair. 

Lance sighed and stood. “Thanks, Chris, but my days of holding hands and dancing with you are over. I need another drink.” Lance left without another word, heading for the bar. He got a double shot of vodka on ice, and wandered away down a path into the vineyard. 

Lance leaned against a grape arbor, looking up at the sky. Yet again, Justin got everything he wanted. Perfect bride, perfect wedding, perfect weather. Lance sipped at his drink, idly wondering if Justin had some sort of internet connection straight to God. “You think you’re pretty fucking smart, don’t you?” A hushed voice said behind him.

Lance didn’t even turn around. “At times, yes. If I wasn’t so fucking smart, we’d still be working our asses off for Lou.”

“Whatever.” A large hand grabbed Lance by the shoulder and spun him around. “What the FUCK are you doing here with HER?”

“Watch it, Justin! My drink!” Lance said unhappily. He was amused to see absolute fury in Justin’s eyes. “I don’t see what you’re so worked up about.”

“You don’t…what?” Justin gasped.

“She’s my date. You never gave two fucks about anyone I dated, female OR male,” Lance snapped. “As long as I was available to you, you didn’t care who I spent my spare time with. You don’t even need to TALK to her. We’re having a good enough time without you.” Lance finished his drink. “And for the record, she made a very generous donation to your foundation as a wedding gift. She didn’t need to do THAT, the way you treated her.”

“The way I treated HER? She cheated on me!”

“You cheated on her. With ME, remember? Or doesn’t that count, since I have a dick and not a pussy?” Justin’s mouth fell open. “I wanted to give you one last kick in the balls, Justin. I’m done with you. No more meeting in bathrooms, no more discussions about what you will or won’t admit about yourself. I’m finished. I wanted to send us off with a bang, and I’ve done it. I haven’t done anything to disrespect Jessica…because God knows she doesn’t deserve it. But I needed something to close the door on you, and this is the best thing I could come up with.”

“What did I do that was so awful, Lance?” Justin asked softly.

Lance studied him. “You really don’t know, do you? You’re so fucking clueless, Justin. I loved you. With everything I had. I knew that we would NEVER truly be together. You’re too scared to admit the truth, even to yourself. But I loved you, even though you treated me like shit, made me feel dirty and ashamed.”

“I never meant to do that, Lance,” Justin promised.

“I know you didn’t,” Lance said. “But you didn’t even consider you MIGHT be doing it.”

“I’m so sorry.” Justin reached up and touched Lance’s cheek. “Forgive me?” Justin licked his lips and looked into Lance’s eyes.

“Jesus, Justin…it’s your fucking WEDDING DAY.” Lance grabbed the hand and held it up. “See this pretty sparkly ring? It means til death do you part…and it means stay the fuck away from me.” Lance brushed by Justin and returned to the reception. He found Britney dancing with JC and Nicole. “Do you mind if I call for the car?” He asked Britney.

Britney took one look at his face and stopped dancing. “Of course not. We’ve done enough here.”

“Yes, we have,” Lance said grimly, watching Justin come out of the vineyard and head straight for Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

PLUS ONE  
Four

Two days after the wedding, Lance was out on his deck, tall glass of iced tea at his side, laptop in front of him. “She just said jewelry…didn’t say it had to be diamonds,” he muttered to himself. His phone rang, startling him. “Hey, Chris.”

“What’s up, Bass?”

“Just surfing the net…looking for a thank you gift for Brit. She said Tiffanys, but I’m hoping I can find something just as nice for a little cheaper.”

“Aren’t you made of money?”

“I’m not answering that,” Lance said. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. “What are you up to? Back in Texas?”

“Nah, still here in California.” Chris paused. “Would you mind if I stopped by? Unless you’re busy later.”

“No. I don’t have anything going on.” Lance slowly sat up again. “Is everything okay, Chris?” Chris NEVER asked if he could stop by. He just appeared.

“Sure. I just…wanted to stop by. That a crime?”

“Of course not. How about six? I’ll order in Thai.”

“Sounds great. See you then.”

Chris hung up, and Lance stared at his phone. He shrugged, sighed, and went onto the Tiffanys webpage.

 

“I come bearing gifts,” Chris said as Lance opened the door. 

“Is that a CASE of beer?” Lance’s eyes widened. “You know, I do…”

“Not the kind I like,” Chris said, shoving past Lance. “Out of my way. This shit’s heavy.” Chris went into Lance’s kitchen, put about ten bottles of beer in the fridge, and opened two. “Here. It’s pretty cold already.”

“Uh, thanks.” Lance took the bottle and allowed Chris to clink his against it. “Um…I have the food outside on the deck…”

“Great. I’m STARVING.” Chris went out on the deck, and Lance could only follow him. 

They sat down and served themselves. Chris carried on most of the conversation, with Lance adding things here and there. He realized, sadly, that he hadn’t sat down with just Chris in ages. He missed the animated way Chris talked, hands waving everywhere regardless of what they might be holding at the time. “Thanks for coming over,” Lance said suddenly, interrupting Chris in mid-story. “I’ve missed you.”

“Oh.” Chris blinked, and seemed shocked. He regained his composure and said, “Well, of course you have. You don’t call, you don’t write. It’s like you’ve forgotten your dear old dad.” Chris pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Lance snorted. “You? A dad?”

“I was your dad more than anyone else there for a few years,” Chris said seriously, and Lance nodded.

“I know. You were good at it, too. Helped protect us without being overprotective. I don’t know what Justin and I would have done without you.”

“Don’t get me started on Justin,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “Besides. He had LYNN.” Chris made her sound like the plague. 

“You mentioned something at the wedding about the two of you having a falling out?” Lance asked.

“Nosy.”

“So?”

Chris pushed his plate away. “I need another beer. So do you.” He went to the kitchen and returned with two fresh bottles. Instead of sitting at the table, Chris stretched out on a lounge chair, closing his eyes.

“Chris. Lynn. Spill it.”

Chris didn’t open his eyes. “This isn’t something recent. She and I haven’t talked for a few years. She didn’t take too kindly to me attempting to tear her perfect son a new asshole.”

Lance dropped his fork. “What? Why?”

“Why do you think?” Chris opened one eye. Lance stared at him blankly. “Jesus, Lance. I tore into him about you.”

“Me?”

“I showed up at his house one day…oh, maybe six or seven years ago. It was after the two of you had hooked up in Jamaica.” Lance blushed, remembering that weekend. He’d come home and had dinner with Chris, and Chris had taken one look at him and known EXACTLY what had happened on Lance’s weekend in the Caribbean. “You were so miserable, and I was sick of it. So I knocked on his door, and started yelling in his face as soon as he opened it. I told him he needed to decide what he was doing and stop using his friends. I called him a selfish prick, a heartless dickhead, and a few other things.” Chris smiled a bit. “Didn’t know Lynn was in the kitchen.”

“Then what happened?” Lance asked breathlessly.

“Doesn’t matter HOW old that boy is, Lynn still goes all Mother Bear if you get near him. She came out screaming about how I didn’t know anything, and I had no right, blah blah blah. And, of course, he just STOOD there, letting her jump to his defense. I told her SHE didn’t know anything, and I MIGHT have said shut the fuck up.”

“CHRIS!” Lance gasped. It didn’t matter if she was right or wrong, Lance had been raised to never disrespect someone’s mother.

“Well, I was angry,” Chris said. “I turned around and left. Justin and I never talked about it, but we let it lie. She wasn’t able to do that.”

“I’m surprised she let him invite you to the wedding,” Lance said, and Chris smiled.

“Probably the only reason was because he couldn’t give Jessica a good reason NOT to invite me,” Chris said. “Not without telling the truth.”

Lance picked up his bottle of beer and took the lounge chair next to Chris’. “Thank you,” he said softly. “That was…nice of you. To stick up for me.”

“You don’t treat people that way. Even if you were too stupid to stop whatever you two were doing.”

“Well, it’s done now,” Lance said, sighing. “We’re done. Completely. I made that clear at the wedding.”

“Was that when you two went off into the grapevines?” Chris asked.

Lance nodded. “He wanted to know where I got off bringing Britney as my guest…I let him have it…and then he hit on me.”

Chris’ mouth fell open. “He what?”

“Well, he sorta did. Said he was sorry for ever hurting me, got all close, touched my cheek…” Lance smiled at the memory. “So I grabbed his hand, and shoved his wedding ring in HIS face, and told him to leave me alone.”

“Are you over him?” Chris asked seriously.

Lance thought for a long moment. “Yes. I fell out of love with him a long time ago, but I just…it was nice to be wanted.”

“You’re telling me that you’ve never had another man in your bed since Justin?” Chris said skeptically.

“Of course I have,” Lance replied. “But it’s Justin Timberlake. Who doesn’t want to say they have him in their bed?”

“Me,” Chris said immediately. Lance rolled his eyes. 

“It just…helped my self-esteem.”

“At the same time it was DESTROYING your self-esteem,” Chris pointed out. 

Lance sighed. “He’s one of the hottest men in the planet. And he wanted ME. But now it’s over. No more.”

“How would you feel about someone who’s NOT one of the hottest guys on the planet?”

“Well, my standards are now pretty high, so…” Lance trailed off as he saw that Chris wasn’t joking. “Like who?”

“Like, well, me.” Chris stood up and went to the railing of the deck. Lance jumped up after him.

“Chris, what are you saying?”

“Back in the beginning, I hated you.” Chris refused to look at Lance. “You couldn’t dance, you looked funny. I didn’t think you’d fit in. And then you did, and you started getting the choreography and everything…and your voice was PERFECT for us. And I realized how beautiful you were becoming, and just about when I noticed it, Justin did, too. And that was the end of that.”

“Jesus,” Lance whispered.

“And then I had to stand by and watch him hurt you over and over again. THAT’S what made me go to his house and confront him, Lance.” Chris finally looked at him. “I couldn’t handle the way he treated you. I need to stand up for you, even if you couldn’t stand up for yourself.” Chris sighed. “Back then, when you were twenty and I was almost thirty, there was too much between us. Too many years and other things. And then, recently, I figured, well, we’re basically the same age. Both grown adults. But you still held on to Justin…and I couldn’t tell you how I felt.”

“But…”

“But now, after what you did to him at the wedding…” Chris shook his head and chuckled. “Have I ever told you how much I admire the devious snake side of you, Lance?” Lance slowly shook his head. “Well, I do. Anyway, it made me think that maybe you really ARE finally done with him. I figured we don’t see each other that often…if this didn’t end well, it would be okay. I’d hate losing you as a friend, but I had to be honest.”

Lance took Chris by the shoulders and turned him. “What are you saying?”

“I’ve been in love with you for years, Bass. That’s what I’m saying.”

“You’re stupid. You should have said something. But I know why you didn’t.” Lance brought one hand up to cup the back of Chris’ neck. “Thank you. For looking out for me. For…caring.”

Chris swallowed deeply. “Don’t just do this because you’re looking for a new ex-bandmate to sleep with.”

Lance shook his head. “I’m not.” He gently kissed Chris, fingers stroking the back of Chris’ head. “Would you like to take me to breakfast tomorrow?”

“Very much,” Chris said breathlessly. “I’ll be here by eight.”

“Damn straight you will.” Lance wrapped his arms around Chris. “Because I’m not letting you go.”

THE END


End file.
